And the adventure begins
by Lara The Dark Angel
Summary: Kagome gets pregnant and finally gets the courage to tell Inuyasha, and when the baby's born, the adventure begins... R&R InuyashaXKagome reated M for lemon on chap 2.


Ok, I'm finally back after a long writer block, I gotta say, depression isn't that easy to defeat, or control .= anyway, this story was inspired from the writer myinuyasha15's life story but not all details based on it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha's characters, and not all the details are based on my friend's experiences.

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to myinuyasha15

**Chapter 1: I'm…**

"Omg! This can't be happening!!'' Kagome said, completely freaked out, throwing everything she was holding in the trash can. She got out of the bathroom to see her mom in front of her.

''Is everything alright dear?''

''I'm fine, mom. Nothing to worry about, really!'' She said quickly before taking her bag, leaving the house, and headed to the school.

**After school…**

The school bell rang, calling for the end of classes. Kagome was on her way back home when she heard her friends calling for her, she turned around to see Kimiko, Aki and Ayako running towards her.

''Kagome! We've been waiting for you!'' Aki said.

''Did you forget? We're all going out for lunch.'' Kimiko said.

''Oh yeah, I totally forgot.'' Kagome said with a slight smile. ''Listen can we do it another time, I don't feel that well.'' She continued.

''Come on, Kagome! It's not good to stay home all the time.'' Ayako said, pulling Kagome's arm and dragging her with them, she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

''Alright girls, I'll come.'' She said as the girls dragged her to the restaurant.

**At the restaurant…**

''How have you been Kagome? We haven't seen you in a week; your grandpa told us you have tuberculoses and Flu, and wouldn't let us in afraid we might get infected.''

Kagome raised an eyebrow. '_Thanks grandpa with your 'great' ideas, now I have 2 nasty diseases along with Diabetes_' She thought sarcastically.

''I'm better now, you don't have to worry guys.'' She smiled, making them smile. Then there was a minute of silence, none of them had a conversation to start until one spoke.

''So, what do you think now, after walking and getting some fresh air?'' Ayako asked.

''You're right. All of you, maybe I _should_ go out more often.''

''Anyway, how's your guy?''

Kagome choked on her food at the words 'your guy', then her mind floated in space thinking of the only guy Aki meant.

''Kagome? Kagomeee!'' Aki said, shaking her hand in front of Kagome's face.

''Huh?'' Kagome, back to reality. ''Ah sorry, I just..''

''You're thinking of him weren't you?'' Aki said with a big smirk on her face, making Kagome blush madly. ''So it's been like…what, a year? Since you two been a couple?''

''Yeah?'' Kagome answered, expecting another embarrassing question.

''Do you love him? REALLY love him?'' Just as Kagome thought, she smiled nervously.

''Um…Well, I know he's a really good guy and…'' She said, with her face turning as red as a tomato.

''Awwwwww!!'' All three of Kagome's friends said.

''You really did fell for him!'' Kimiko said.

''Does he love you back?''

''Did he ask you to marry him?'' Then Aki gasped and continued. ''You're not bearing his child are you?!'' They all gasped, Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

''One question at a time.'' She looked at the wall clock. ''Omg, I'm late! Sorry guys we'll have to catch up later.'' She got up and left quickly.

''But Kagome wait!''

**At Kagome's home…**

Kagome packed her bag and now ready to go back in time, she reached the well and stood before it.

''Middle age, here I come.'' After those words she jumped.

**Back in time…**

"Shippo! Come down here!!!'' Inuyasha yelled, completely pissed off at the little fox. ''Give me back my shards!!!''

''Come and get me first! And they're NOT YOUR shards, we all worked hard for them, you selfish half-breed!'' Shippo yelled back, high in the air. That got Inuyasha real mad and tried to jump as high as he can to catch him, but to no avail.

''You just wait until you get down!'' He looked around and got an idea, then he started running further from Shippo, Shippo watched him wondering.

_'Where is he going?'_ He thought, and all of a sudden, Inuyasha appears behind him, he had climbed a nearby tree and jumped from the top, surprising Shippo and attacking him.

''That's not fair!'' He said as he fell.

''Hell yeah it is!'' Inuyasha said, with a wide smirk, and then landed on the ground. ''Now gimme the shards!''

"No.'' Shippo said, folding his arms in upset. Inu glared at him, he lifted him to his face level.

''Again, where're my shards?''

''I won't give them to an ungrateful like you!'' He takes out something from his pocket, it grew into a stone statue and put it on Inuyasha's hands, dragging him down to the ground, then put a sutra on it.

''Urgh! Not again!''

''Inuyasha! Shippo!'' Kagome came to them by her bike.

''Kagome!'' He said as he jumped into her arms, Kagome chuckled.

''Hey Shippo, nice to see you too.'' She looked at Inuyasha and raised an eye brow. ''What did he do to you now?''

''You should ask what he did to ME?! He stole the shards and put this stupid stone on me, AGAIN!!! You just wait until I get out you little...'' Inuyasha yelled, outraged.

''Come on, Shippo, release him.''

''Alright.'' Shippo jumped and took off the sutra, and the statue turned back to its original small size.

''Come here you little fox!'' He wrapped his arm around his neck and kept hitting his head with his other hand.

''Inuyasha, stop this!''

''I won't until he returns the shards.''

''Inuyasha…Inuyasha!!'' Kagome got so mad and finally said the magical words. ''Sit boy!'' The necklace brightened and dragged Inuyasha to the ground as his head hit painfully, half buried into it. Shippo ran off and hid behind Kagome.

''Ah!!! Aow…that hurts....'' Inuyasha said, spitting the soil.

''So where're the shards, Shippo?''

''Don't worry; I hid them in Lady Kaede's house.''

''Good.'' She smiled then looked at the angry Inuyasha. ''Inuyasha, I got to talk to you about something more important.''

''What? What could possibly be more important than the shards?!'' Kagome's eye twitched, she took Inuyasha's demonic ear and started dragging him to somewhere more private.

''Ouch!!'' could you be more sensitive like a normal girl?''

''I travel between times and have the power of a strong priestess, does that sound normal to you?'' She answered as they walked further away, Shippo watched them as they leave his sight.

''Inu's right, what could be more important than the shards?'' He wondered. ''I better get back to the village before I get attacked by demons.''

**With Kagome and Inuyasha…**

''Now, what's so important anyway?!''

''I gotta talk to you about something really important.''

''Spit it out already!''

''Don't rush me!!''

''Then just say it!''

''I'm pregnant!!!''

…**TBC…**


End file.
